


unintentional but sweet

by serenditpity



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cassian is a softie deep down, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, No use of y/n, Pre-Rogue One, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenditpity/pseuds/serenditpity
Summary: Cassian Andor is your closest companion. Being each others closest friends, and having always been there for one another is sweet and all, despite the fact he can also be an utter pain in your ass.In the chaos of the war, the two of you are sent on a mission to Coruscant by the Rebellion. Both of you instructed to spy on a man the Rebellion believes to be guilty of betraying them and working for the Empire.Though while on the job, you two tend to get distracted easily and more caught up in each other more than your assigned mission.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Reader, Cassian Andor/Reader
Kudos: 20





	unintentional but sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i’m writing a cassian x reader because i’m deprived of this man and kinda in honor of his new series. also for the 4 year anniversary of rogue one, which was yesterday. also because i love him dearly, and he doesn’t have enough works on here. there might be minor spelling mistake i only reread it once the entire way through. this is my first time publishing smut so i’m genuinely sorry if it’s not amazing, i’m working on it, ahahaha

He’s had one too many drinks. You, of anyone, should know that. The bar located not far from where the two of you were staying, wreaked of alcohol and sweat. Creatures of all kinds were shoving past the two of you every given moment.

It wasn’t that you hadn’t drank, because you had. It was the feelings of being on the verge of not being able to compose yourself, yet you knew you still could. His eyes wouldn’t leave yours. His pupils were dilated, leaving little left of his warm brown irises. Dark brown locks were tousled, covering small areas on the top of his face and a sheen layer of sweat was on the crown of his forehead.

“Cass, I think we need to head back to the apartment,” you suggested, setting down your drink. 

“I like when you call me that,” he slurred, sipping at his drink again. You heavily sighed and grabbed his arm. The crowd and loud chatter was giving you a headache and you tugged him through the crowd towards the door. You could faintly hear his protests through the noise but ignored him and kept making your way out. The air outside was raw and on the bridge of being cold. 

You gave him a stern look in the eye, “We’re heading back now, okay? Then I’m going to attempt to sober you up a little...” 

He looked as if he was about to speak, then had a change of mind. The two of you walked side by side down the narrow streets of Coruscant in silence. The sounds of the ships flying above gave you some sense of reality and brought you back to realizing why you were here in the first place. Today, you both had unsuccessfully attempted to locate the suspected traitor of the Rebellion. Which led you both deciding to do what everyone did at the galaxy’s center, drink and waste the night away.

You arrived in the lobby of the apartment tower you were assigned to stay at. It was a tall building, and your shared flat overlooked the skyline of Coruscant. An elevator would take you both up to the floor, one hundred and four stories up. 

You could see the fresh air had knocked some sense back into him. He seemed less slurred and more relaxed. His eyes hadn’t left you this entire time. 

“Muffin, I’m sorry if I—“ There it was, the sympathy nickname you both called each other when the other was upset, “Muffin”. All because the first time you met as young teens, he walked over when you were eating a muffin. He started calling you it jokingly and then you had started calling him it back in return. Slowly it became less of a joking nickname and used more in moment when one of you wanted to grab the others attention and empathy. You then quickly cut his sentence short. 

“Cass, I’m not mad at you, more a less our inability to succeed.” His gaze still held, and you had to admit, he looked stunning even as disheveled as he looked in the moment and despite your slight anger coming over you in waves. Once again, he was silenced as the elevator carried you both up to the designated floor. 

Stepping off the elevator you stepped into the apartment space and removed his satchel from his shoulder and his jacket and set them on the counter in the kitchenette. You removed the oversized jacket you’d been wearing over over the tight dress you had on and set it down next to his things. 

He stared down your figure hungrily. There was lust in his eyes you’d never seen there before. You took into assumption he was still too drunk, and grabbed a cup and filled it with the sink water.

“Drink this, please,” you batted your lashes prettily in hopes he’d give into your request. He grabbed the cup and brought it up to his lips and chugged down the glass of water. “Okay now I’m going to go change, you sit down and relax, got it?”

“You look so beautiful,” he breathed out. You stood there, conflicted, as you tried to see Cassian as your closest friend and nothing more. “Please, don’t take the dress off, I want to be the one taking it off you.”

If you thought his breathes were heavy, yours were now heavier and quicker. He’s drunk, you told yourself, don’t give in. He’d probably regret it later, even if deep down you wouldn’t, you’d still know it would be wrong.

“Cassian you’re drunk. I can’t do this.” He started stepping towards you. You stepped back. 

“I’m not drunk, princess, I swear on it,” he began unbuttoning the top of his shirt.

Butterflies erupted in your stomach at the nickname, but the guilt overwhelmed it more. 

“Don’t call me princess, please, Cassian you’re going to regret this later.”

You walked past him and into the bedroom and locked the door. It’s for the best, you thought. You’d give him an hour or so to sober up. You knew by then, his mindset would be back to normal. 

“Let me in,” he let out a low whine from the opposite side of the door. His clingy tendencies got worse when drunk. It has always been that way, just never in a romantic sense. 

“Cassian I’m not letting you in until you can think straight. Go relax for a while, I’ll let you in before you know.” A small grumble like noise came from the other side of the door and then footsteps that grew farther and farther away.

You sat down on the bed and stared out the large window that overlooked the massive city, the city that somehow stretched over an entire planet. Ships flew by one after another. Things were happening too quickly. You had always tried pushing away your feelings towards Cassian. It was hard to, considering all the time the two of you spent with one another. You sprawled yourself down onto the comfy bed and watched the ships pass by the window. Your eyes fluttered shut with your head full of thoughts.

An hour or so later there was banging on the door. You were startled awake. 

“Muffin please let me in, it’s been 4 hours” it was Cassian his accent heavy but sturdy and less slurred. You walked over and flicked the lock and opened the door he stood there even more disheveled than before. Still, he looked gorgeous, like something out of an erotic dream of yours. 

“I’m sorry again, please forgive me,” he gave a weak smile. You couldn’t deny it, he hardly ever smiled and his smile could break you a thousand times over.

“It’s okay, I just didn’t want you to regret anything.”

“Here’s the thing, muffin. I meant it, you’re so beautiful and I don’t know how else to say this to you. I love you, more than a friend.” He looked down towards his feet, his face blushed crimson red.

You stood there in awe, of him, of his words of everything happening. There was silence in the room, an uncomfortable silence you needed to break, but before you could speak he started again. 

“I understand, ignore that, you clearly don’t feel the same,” his weak smile turned to a frown.

“No! Cass! I do! I- I love you too!” You stumbled on your words. 

“You do?” 

“I do, I just didn’t think you felt that way about me,” he was smiling again now, no smirking.

Cassian pulled you in for a heated kiss. More passionate than any kisses you have shared before. He pulled away for a second and looked at the bedroom behind you. 

“Do you wanna continue this? If not I understand, this is all happening very quickly.”

“Yes,” you say breathlessly, “I understand this is all happening quick but I’ve always wanted this.”

He kissed you again, this time he moved down your body, to your neck, shoulders and down to the tops of your breasts. Simultaneously he was also pushing you back towards the bed.

“Time to finally get his thing off,” he smirked as he grabbed the thin straps of your dress tugging them down, below your waist, then below your hips and then very quickly it was off and on the floor. He lifted your body so you straddled his knee as he sat on the bed.

“Tease yourself, ride my knee, princess,” he purred accent heavy in your ear. He then pressed a kiss right below your ear and kept  
murmuring sweet nothings in a language you couldn’t understand. 

You began to grind down on his knee and bury your head in his shoulder. The pressure was antagonizing but oh, so sweet. After a minute you quickened your movements as the pleasure began to grow. Practically edging you, and he could tell and picked you up off his knee and sat you down on the bed. 

You whined at the loss of pressure. He stood up and removed his shirt and pants quickly tossing them aside. He pulled down the blinds of the large window. He then began kissing your stomach down to your panty line.

“I’m going to eat your sweet pussy, then I’m going to fuck you full of my cock until you can’t remember your name,” he looked up at you with pure lust and hunger. Then proceeded to pull down your panties and tossed them aside with his clothes on the floor. 

You tangled your hands in his hair as he buried he mouth deep in your cunt. Licking at your clit then back to tonguing your entrance in a rhythm, using his large fingers to assist him. 

“C-cass, Cassi- oh!” The pleasure you felt was indescribable. Back on the base he was notorious for being able to eat out the ladies exceptionally well. You’d be lying if you hadn’t pictured this happening to you once in a dream. Except now it was a reality. You could feel an orgasm coming quickly, “Cass I’m going to—“

“Come for me princess, come all over my mouth for me,” he grumbled keeping steady pressure on your clit as your first orgasm washed over you. 

“That’s my pretty girl,” he rasped as you breathed heavily, “You ready to take my cock in that pretty dripping cunt of yours.” 

To be honest, you didn’t know how much more you could take after the orgasm you had just experienced, which was guaranteed the best you’d ever had. Either way, you nodded your head pliantly, giving into him. He removed the remains of both your undergarments to reveal his aching erection. 

He quickly adjusted and aligned himself. His sweet brown eyes met with yours. It didn’t shock you when he immediately started to aggressively thrusting into you. He probably had the same anger you had felt earlier with the mission being unsuccessful again. He was just better at bottling up his emotions, and took them out on you instead.

The tip of his cock repeatedly hit that sweet spot inside of you that just yearned for the pressure. The slaps of skin on skin echoed throughout the bedroom. You could feel another orgasm coming on quickly, the pressure bubbling inside you. The sound of his masculine grunts was music to your ears. 

“I know you’re close, you take me so well princess, let go,” he maintained steady thrusts and you gave into his sweet praise and let your second orgasm wash over you. He buried himself deep inside you as he released shortly after.

He pulled out of you and you could feel yourself dripping onto the bed beneath you both. He stood up and gave the same weak smile that he did when you first opened the door. 

“I’m going to grab a tower to clean us up,” he walked toward the bathroom and tossed your panties back onto the bed. When he came out, he dropped the towel on the bed and put back on his pants. 

The two of you took a minute or two to clean up then cuddled tightly next to each other on the bed facing one another. You caressed his scruffy jawline, he’d been growing out his facial hair for a few months now. It suited him well, he knew it and you agreed. 

“You have such pretty eyelashes,” you murmured while staring him down and caressing his face. He really did have the prettiest warm brown eyes and long lashes. You were infinitely jealous of them. 

He let out a soft, yet slightly raspy chuckle, “That’s very kind of you, muffin.” 

There was a pause before he spoke again, “I know this sounds stupid, but I’m glad we decided to get drunk and all, because I don’t think I’d have ended up like this.” 

You just smiled, you knew this was not his intention, but you’d like to think maybe the galaxy was on your side, and maybe this was the way it was supposed to end up. You both dozed off into a peaceful sleep, just cuddling in one another’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i just want to be cuddled by this man? no? okay. hope you enjoyed this at least somewhat. <3


End file.
